


Instantaneamente, enquanto o diabo esfrega o olho

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Frases sem sentido...





	Instantaneamente, enquanto o diabo esfrega o olho

Abri meus olhos e vi a macieira de cabeça para baixo. A casa ao lado soltava fumaça pela chaminé. Como era possível o céu ser o chão e vice-e-versa? 

Por trás dos olhos azuis, se escondia um homem mal e triste. 

Fechei meus olhos e quando abri, te encontrei ouvindo som e olhando o mar. E eu estava exatamente como costumava ficar. Deitada ao seu lado. Olhando o céu, sem nada na cabeça. 

Pisquei por um segundo e disse um palavrão ao perceber estar do lado de fora, numa paisagem cinza e familiar, ao mesmo tempo estranha. Era os primeiros acordes tocados nos fios elétricos do poste de luz. Como a vida é surreal. 

E pensar que um dia eu achei que tudo que importava era ser uma boneca. 

Mande uma música para Ana.


End file.
